The Things You Learn in Rehab
by xomonkeyfuzzx0
Summary: Demi has been feeling terribly down lately and thinks rehab is only hope. Looking back, she realizes she was right and she realized one person helped her believe that everything was going to be okay. No couples in the story. T for now, may be M not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you may know, this is my second story I started writing. I will warn you now, there are no couples (besides the brief mentioning of a boyfriend, but besides that NONE, so don't expect there to be couples). I intend this to be a story of Demi's struggle in rehab. That is all. Also, I am NOT hating on Demi and trying to make her life sound terrible. I actually admire Demi. It is just a story :) I hope you enjoy.**

Demi's POV

I found out in October 2010 that it is hard to find people you can trust. Sometimes even your own family can be misleading. They should be there through thick and thin, right? Not always. Sometimes you need to feel the pain before you can heal. This is the story of when I went to rehab. Sounds dreadfully dreary, doesn't it? Maybe. But in the end, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. One girl taught me that. And to this day looking back, I'll never forget it.

I'm 24 now and currently living with my boyfriend Chad. Besides the girl from rehab, he is truly the only person I can trust. However, he doesn't know my past in depth. He knows I went to rehab, but he doesn't know for what. He knows my family sort of, but he doesn't know them well enough to speak to them on a normal basis. I mean, I don't even speak with my family either, not even on holidays. I refuse to let them control my life anymore. Plus, they let the rumors get to them and completely abandoned me But Chad will hopefully stick by my side despite what people say. So correction, he is truly the only person I trust with some stuff. But I have my secrets.

Do I still talk to the girl from rehab? Yes, but not as often as I should considering she helped me. Do I still think I have a problem? Yes, but I've learned to cope with what the girl told me. I think back often and use her advice to help better myself. However, I feel awful knowing I never did anything to help her. Who even knows where she ended up in life.

_Flashback to October 2010_

"Hi, I'm Demi Lovato, I would like to check in." I said confidently. Many people would hate to admit that they were ever in a rehab clinic, but not me. This was my last hope.

"Hello Ms. Lovato, please fill out these forms and we'll be happy to accomodate you," she said with a smile, but I heard the fakeness in her voice. A big celebrity like me purposely checking into rehab, that definitely caught her attention. I wouldn't be surprised if I made the cover of some magazine by the end of the week. That will probably help pay for her bills. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

First question, name. Demetria Devonne Lovato. Nickname. Demi.

I filled out the rest of the forms with ease except for the question. "What do you wish to seek treatment for?"

I only feel this question is really specific. While my problem is a lot of things. I also feel this could one day be used against and me and get out somehow. To play it safe, I simply write: "I'll let you know once I figure it out."

I walked up and handed the clipboard to the receptionist. She glanced back up at me, took the clipboard, and looked back down.

"Thank you Ms. Lovato. We will call you when we have set a program for you." She said, scanning the papers to make sure I filled everything out properly. She obviously was oblivious to my generalized answer.

I left the building using the back door in fear of the paparazzi seeing me. I don't care to be honest because there is definitely some kind of security camera filming me no matter where I exit. I walked around the building checking to see if the coast was clear and headed to my car. I made it out on the highway having no paparazzi see me. This was confirmed when I saw no headline of me on Oceanup or Perez Hilton. I sighed in relief.

Approxiamately a week later, the rehabilitation center called. However, my father picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He growled into the phone. He hated this fame thing, thinking that the phone call will be some kind of stalker person looking for information.

He gave curt replies to the person on the other end of the phone. He didn't actually know I signed myself up for rehab. I embraced for the impact.

"Demi... you signed yourself up for rehab?" He said, surprisingly in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. I'm not myself dad. Please don't be mad," I said, feeling the tears forming.

I knew it was too good to be true. "Demetria! I swear if this EVER gets out and you put out family at risk or get us overly exposed, you will NOT live this down! I SWEAR!" He screamed, slamming the door.

I began bawling my eyes out. How could someone be so cruel to their struggling daughter? One thing I was happy about, my father never hit me. But I'm sure the thought crossed his mind.

I slept all night, waking up with the rehab papers on my nightstand showing me the outline of my program. They showed it as a 6 month program which I figured was because of my generalized answer. However, I couldn't find one thing that didn't pertain to me in some way. Who knew I was so vicious.

My program started the next day. I woke up and packed my bags and made sure to make myself look unrecognizable. I didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone but my younger sister. I kissed her forehead and said that I would be gone for awhile. She didn't understand but I gave her a reassuring hug.

I drove to the building where paparazzi were everywhere. Great. Note to self, use a fake name next time.

I got out of my car and made my way towards the building being ambushed with questions.

"Demi!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Are you doing drugs?"

"Why are you here?"

"What do you want to say to your fans?"

I just ignored them, but I realized my father wouldn't be happy hearing about this. I just put my family in jeopardy.

**Review please, and sorry for the short chapter. This may be only be a few chapters, we will have to see. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At 8 am, the inside of the building was dead. When I filled my paperwork out a week ago, you could hear people in the background shuffling from their rooms to go outside and for other reasons. They must still be sleeping, I thought.

I went up to the receptionist and announced I was there and ready for treatment. She directed me to the hallway where I'd find the bedrooms. I looked at the slip of paper that read 212, but I first I would need my bag checked for drugs and other things. I knew not to bring my cocaine. That would just be stupid. I had some cigarettes, but I heard they allow you to smoke since it is such a strong habit to stop immediately. However, I had a small bottle of liquor. It really only had about 5 gulps left but it was enough to keep me on edge if needed.

Anna, the lady required to check bags, quickly came down the hallway giving me a very quick hello. I responded while she scooped my bag off my shoulder. She said a small follow me and led me to her office where she put the bag on a scanning machine like in the airport. It noted the things that shouldn't be in there and things that needed to be confiscated. My liquor and cigarettes came up but that was all. She took the liquor, not saying a word, and disposed of it. I sighed knowing I was without it.

"Demi, I'm surprised an 18 year old like yourself decided to bring liquor here. Also, it surprises me that you would carry it around with you being an underage celebrity," she said, finalizing the bag search.

"Well, at least I wasn't scared to admit I have a problem," I snorted, leaving her with a content smile on her face.

"Good point. I'd rather you come here for treatment than go and do something stupid and end up here against your will," she said, returning the bag to my shoulder.

"Stand up against the wall please," she said, ready to do a body search. She found nothing. I smiled, thanking myself not for bringing something into the building that I forgot I had left in the pocket of one of my articles of clothing.

She printed off something on the computer and wrapped it around my arm. I'm marked, I thought. She must have seen the look on my face.

"Now Demi, this isn't prison. We want you to learn about freedom without the use of drugs or alcohol. A buzzer will go off if you try to leave without consent. You are allowed to leave for holidays if you wish," I shook my head, she continued, " Well alright then, but we also ask you have no contact with anyone outside of the facility. May I please have your cell phone? There will always be phones on site if you need to make an emergency call."

I reached gently into my pocket and pulled out my phone. However, right when I took it out, I got a text. I gave a look of pity and she nodded slowly. My sister Dallas was texting me.

_Demi! I cannot believe you sold yourself out! You better not tell me rehab is where I need to go to or else i may just never talk to you again._

I closed my phone and handed it over, not wanting to reply. Dallas is the reason I'm here. She basically forced me to do cocaine, and I loved it. Same goes for the alcohol. I had my first drink at her 18th birthday party. Ever since then, I loved whenever I could get a swig of something.

Anna directed me to my room, informing me that I will have a roommate. I nodded, because to be very honest, I didn't care. As long as she didn't snore, I'd be fine.

I opened the door revealing two empty beds.

"She must be outside. You are welcome to come outside with the rest, or you can start unpacking. We have solo and group sessions with the therapist, and your introduction session will be tonight. So it's your call," she said. I denied the offer and stayed in my room to unpack.

I looked up at the right hand corner of the room and there was a single black ball looking thing hanging. A camera. No secrets in rehab. I grabbed a book and lay on my bed, hoping to get the book finished. I'm a fast reader, and it is hard to find a book I can't read. Currently I was reading The Hunger Games series. It was hard for me to find a book I didn't like.

Around noon, I was greeted with the door opening revealing a girl I once knew, and I always wondered what happened to her.

"Miley?"


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the no updates lol, i'm still waiting on one more review of when our blades touch the ice, so check it out if you haven't!**

**here is chapter 3 of this story. :) enjoy.  
**

Chapter 3

"Wow, Demi, it's been so long," the now short haired girl said. She smashed her cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well I asked you first." Miley always had a way with words.

I cleared my throat. "Cocaine, alcohol, physical abuse, need I go on?" I looked toward the ground.

"Demi, I know what its like. I had all those problem too, but now, I'm almost a whole new person!" She said, smiling her Smiley Miley smile. It made me smile too when I remembered all the memories we have had.

"I can see that," I managed to say with a smile. For a girl who has been out of Hollywood's eye... wait. Where did she even go? "Miley?"

"Hmm?" She said, sitting cross legged on her bed, about to paint her nails a sparkly color.

"What happened?" I whispered, afraid something would happen if I brought it up.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened... with you? I mean, you used to be in the center of Hollywood and then you suddenly seemed to have... died," I choked on the last part because everyone pretty much thought she was dead. I mean, 2 years and no mention of her... ever.

She stopped painting her thumb to look me straight in the eyes. "I have my reasons why I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that I am alive and well. I'm the best I've ever been, even before drugs and alcohol. I've changed. You know, they were even considering releasing me last week, but they heard you were coming and they thought I would be a good crutch for you. Show you the ropes to recovery," she said, gleaming.

"Did it have anything to do with your breakup with Nick?" I asked, because I was honestly curious as to what went down between them.

"A little. But that boy didn't affect my heart. The day I truly knew my heart was broken was when I was out of control with my partying. I managed to cause my own broken heart," she whispered, wiping away a quick tear. I wanted to change the subject so badly.

"We can talk later," I said, wiping away a few of my own tears and leaving the room.

I wondered the halls in search of Anna, to ask when lunch was. But the food trays were already arriving to the rooms. Oh well, I guess I need to sit in there awkwardly with Miley again. I re-entered the room to see Miley lying down.

"Miley, lunch is here," I said, she stirred lightly and then groggily got up. I handed her the tray and she began eating while I just sort of pushed my food around, trying to find something to say. However, Miley talked first.

"When was your first time," she questioned, shoving the sandwich down her throat.

"First time.. Cocaine?" She nodded. "Dallas's birthday party after party. That was also when I had my first drink." She nodded again.

"My first time was when I was in Georgia filming and Liam and a bunch of other guys were doing it to stay wired during the late night filming and I tried it. I ended up doing it everyday until filming was over because I knew for sure I could never do it back here at home. That's when I checked in for rehab." She said. This was definitely the legit story and now I knew the truth as to why Miley Cyrus, center of the universe, went downhill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy everyone! :) please review.**

Chapter 4

I nodded taking in Miley's words. Wow, Miley filmed that movie 2 years ago and that is precisely when she went missing. Nobody could find her. The paparazzi went crazy, pretty much interrogating anyone that was ever photographed with her. They even asked me about Miley whenever I went out and about. I didn't reply because saying ,"I don't know," will actually make them think you know. However, not replying gives the same effect.

Miley began to overflow like a river, she told me everything. I took in the words and put them in comparison with my life. I came to realize I was way worse.

Here is what I came up with.

Miley was only an alcoholic, cigarette smoking, cocaine user. I am all of that plus I am an abuser with my words and actions, have/had a habit of cutting and hurting myself, having frequent breakdowns, and having an entirely horrific trust issue. I can't trust anyone.

Miley had friends and family. I have the worst excuse for a family besides my little sister and maybe my mother, who was never around.

Miley had love. I have had boyfriends, just never true love. I still don't know what love is considering I sure as heck didn't receive it from my parents.

Miley had support. I do not.

That is when I realized, nobody is backing me up here. Miley's parents kept a HUGE secret. They never even hinted at the fact that Miley went to rehab. However, my father told me I would be in so much trouble if this rehab thing got out. Sadly, I knew it would get out the second I registered. That lady at the front desk was trouble, I knew it.

That is when the tears came.

I cried for barely a minute when Miley came over to my bed and gently put her arms around me. I never let anyone see me cry, especially my family.

"Shh, it's okay. Wanna talk about it?" She said soothingly. I gave a small nod and began. I calmed down just enough to not stutter much.

"M-My parents, they didn't give me the support you got when you came here. You've had love, I never did. I have way worse habits," I breathed out. "I've never had a real friend I could ever count on. My family was never there. No one was there. No one was looking out for me like they were for you." I dry heaved, a side effect I have always had with crying. Miley reached out for the trashcan just in case.

"Demi, I've looked at your life and career from afar, and I thought you were always on top of things. Your clothes, your attitude, I mean, not to sound conceited, but besides me you also always seemed to have the world in your hands. That is one thing we have in common." She said with a small smile. "You can't help all of that stuff. I mean, with your parents and stuff. Also, love doesn't have to come from someone who is right there at all times. You have had so much love from all of your fans. You've had love from me. You have always been in my heart." I looked up at her to see her shedding some tears. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. She started laughing.

"Okay, that sounded weird. What i meant to say was, ever since I've checked into rehab, I pray for everyone in Hollywood's eye, like you, to not become what I became. Now, my prayers may not have been answered, but I still cared. Demi, we may not have been close, but in my heart I know you could have been my best friend if you had let me in all those years ago."

"Thanks Miley, I wished we could have been close. I just... I couldn't trust anyone then. But now, things could change. Thanks Miley, again." I smiled and suggest we go take a quick smoke. She nodded and grabbed the pack of cigarettes.

And this is only day one of my adventures in rehab.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! you know the drill :) i'm sorry for the slow-ish updates. this story isn't my specific priority, but it is fun to write, so review please!**

Chapter 5

Today was my first day of therapy with the head doctor. Basically what we do is we all sit in a circle and talk about our problems. I guess for some people it is hard to talk about their past so the encouragement of others helps them. I'm not quite sure if I am comfortable about that yet. We'll have to see.

A total of eight of us sat in the circle, not including the therapist. Five girls and three guys. Only three of us were famous: Me, Miley, and this guy I may have seen in one movie, but his name slipped my mind.

Doctor Edward was our therapist, he was no one "famous" or had a history of helping celebrities. He was just a normal doctor doing his job, which just happened to be with celebrities. He allowed us to simply call him Eddy.

Eddy cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear,"Alright, welcome everyone. Please introduce yourself starting with you," he pointed to me.

"Uh, hello, I'm Demi Lovato.." I said, not too sure if I was to say anything else.

"Next," Eddy said.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"Hey, I'm Arthur."

"Abigail, but call me Gail."

"Hello, Demi. I'm Martin"

"Felix Rodriguez"

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline"

"Tiffany."

I looked around at the group of people as they said their names. Miley, of course I knew. Arthur was a man about 30 years old who obviously did hardcore drugs. It was evident on his face. Gail looked in her mid-twenties and I couldn't quite put my finger on her issue. Martin was the guy I maybe saw in a movie, he looked about 40. Felix looked young, probably about 20, definitely not much older than Miley or me. Jacqueline looked like a migraine commercial for how she winced when everyone spoke. Finally, Tiffany had an emotionless face as if she never wanted to ever speak about what happened with her. I glanced around again. We were all so different, but we had come here for the same reason. Help.

"Alright, Demi, I know this may be uncomfortable for you but I would like for you to explain why you are here," Eddy said, taking out his notepad to take notes.

"Uh well, I'm an alcoholic, cutter, drug user-specifically cocaine-, and-" he cut me off.

"Wow, well Demi, you are one of the only people with that sort of past that is able to speak of it so clearly. And you did it in front of a group of strangers. Bravo." Eddy smiled.

I smiled in return, not really wanting to make eye contact with anyone else in the room besides Miley.

"Well I guess it's because of Miley. Before today, I hadn't told anyone, but I told her everything in our room after lunch." I replied.

"Well it seems Miley is your token for success here. I hope you too converse more so you can heal quicker." He said. "Now, I noticed on your application you left a question blank."  
Here we go. "May you please be more specific?"

"Uh.. Well I want help, and I just told you what's wrong. I think I need some sort of overall help treatment because there is no way to pinpoint one specific thing."

"Alright, tomorrow at 8am, meet me here and we'll talk privately, alright?" I nodded.

He went on to talk to Tiffany about how her night was. She replied with a very short "Fine." He nodded and scribbled on his notepad. He asked Jacqueline about her night and Jacqueline replied with "Couldn't sleep. Awful migraine." I knew it! Some people are so easy to read.

He continued around the room and most people said they were doing fine. He dismissed us and we went to have breakfast together. Miley and I sat together, but we didn't deny Gail from sitting with us.

"Hi, I'm Gail, like I said before," she said, extending her hand. I shook it. "So I heard from the receptionist that it is a zoo outside. All those paparazzi trying to get a snapshot of you here in the building. One even came close to breaking a window."

"Really? They were here all day yesterday. I thought that they would have left by now," I said, putting the toast I was nibbling on back on the plate. I suddenly felt nauseous and not hungry. Paparazzi disgust me.

"Yeah. Better not get too close to windows, they are everywhere. I mean, I went to the bathroom on the second floor and I swore I saw a flash somewhere in the distance outside. I mean, a celeb like you here. It's crazy. And if you want to protect Miley, stay out of sight." She said, getting up.

"Well that was unexpected," I said to Miley, and she just nodded.

"You know, I was surprised nobody ever sold me out. Like Liam or one of the guys. I mean, they could have easily said I did coke and then said 'well did you check rehab?' I'm honestly the surprised the paparazzi never looked here for me. Everybody kept my secret." She said. "And if for some reason, if get out of here before you do, I'll keep what you are here for a secret as well. It is just between you and me." I smiled. I suddenly felt way less disturbed by the paparazzi knowing I finally had someone to watch my back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Just a few announcements, if you guys would check out my profile and look under the title that says "possible ideas" let me know what you think on that! Send me your feedback in a private message, not a review. Also, if you are a new reader to my stories, i won't be posting the next Chapter of my story When Our Blades Touch the Ice until I have 75 reviews, and I would post the following chapter until i have 100 reviews. So please check that out and enjoy this chapter of The thing you learn in rehab, bye :) ps. don't forget to look at my ideas on my profile under "possible ideas." okay bye!**

Chapter 6

I took Gail's advice to heart and stayed clear of all windows. I didn't even want to risk smoking on the private patio. I just knew some picture or something would be released of me if I stepped outside the building. But most of all, I was scared for Miley. They have no idea that she is here. If me and her did go out on a smoke break and I muttered 'Miley' I would bet the tabloids would go berserk, considering Miley dropped off the face of the planet.

I didn't sleep well knowing those evil vultures were outside waiting for me to visit my family or waiting for me to just do something. Miley muttered something that sounded like "I've got your back, go to sleep." I felt safe for once.

The next day I woke up bright and early for my private session with Eddy. I must have been the earliest session of the day considering everyone else was still sleeping or in their rooms alone.

"Good morning, Demi," Anna said from across the hall.

"Hello," I replied in my normal, morning, groggy tone. I continued down the hall to Eddy's office where we held group sessions.

"Hello, Demi," He spoke calmly, probably wanting this session to go as smoothly as possible.

"Hi," I muttered. People get the wrong idea of me on most days. They think I'm just always annoyed when the truth is a) it's early in the morning and b) I don't like talking to people in the morning. I feel as though social is much more appropriate after a meal and when you aren't as groggy.

"So Demi, tell me about your family. Tell me about what the camera doesn't see," He said, once again taking out his clipboard to take notes. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt like I was being pressured into something that I didn't want to do. But then I realized, this may help me. So I have to cooperate.

"Well, I still live with my parents despite my being 18. My sister, Dallas, moved out two years ago, so it is just me and my younger sister. Her name is Madison. She's ten. She is also my half sister."

"How do you and your sisters get along?"

"Dallas actually was the one who introduced me to some stuff... like cocaine. I guess that is when we started 'bonding.' Me and Madison are really close though. I would never introduce her to drugs," I began to tear up thinking of my sister being in all of the pain that I am in.

"So Dallas does drugs?"

"Yeah, but she said if I ever sold her out she would never speak to me again, but then I realized that that wouldn't be the end of the world. It's not like she was ever looking out for me. She was the one who made me who I am today."

"What about your parents, do they do drugs?"

"No, I mean, they dabbled in high school I'm sure, but currently, no. That's why I was so scared to have them find out I came here. Sadly, they did find out, and not just by the paparazzi."

"I see, and how is your relationship with them?"

"My mom isn't around too often. She actually works and doesn't try to live off my fame like my father. My father just sits around and tells me not to ruin our family name. So our relationship isn't that great."

"What about friends, have any close ones?"

"Well, you know how Disney always 'makes' people your friend. I was friends with Selena Gomez, but since I was a drug user, we stopped talking. I never revealed the truth to her, so we slowly drifted apart. The Jonas Brothers and I were close at one point, until Joe and I dated and any chance of having friendship failed completely. Miley was one of my 'matched up' friends that Disney said was my best friend, when she actually wasn't. This is the closest we've ever been. I'm 99.9% sure she will be my key to recovery."

Eddy smiled and jotted down the last of the notes. "Alright Demi, now that I know you a bit better, I can come up with a specific program for you. There is no way you will need to be here for the full six months, unless you really wanted to."

"Really? Thanks." I left the office with a genuine smile. Maybe there was hope for me. I couldn't wait to tell Miley.


	7. Chapter 7

**here is chapter 7, enjoy! =) R&R please.**

Chapter 7

"Good Job, Demi!" Miley said congratulating me on what Eddy said. "I knew you'd be strong enough that you wouldn't be here the full amount of time. Which means, I'll be out of here sooner too!" I looked down. Although I was happy too, Miley didn't know that I still was planning to be here awhile. The stress would get to me much too quickly if I left early.

"You aren't leaving early, are you?" She asked, reading my thoughts.

"I-I can just see myself basically just going back to the way I was."

"But you are so strong. Some people come to rehab and think 'oh I'll be fixed for good' but they end up leaving and then go do a line of coke and get caught by the police. Trust me on this, you will leave here and know why you can't live your life like that. I'm gonna teach you that. Some people could come to rehab for 10 years, 'think' they are changed, and then go back home to a life of misery and fall back into the old routine. Some people don't actually open their eyes when they are here because they are scared of change. You _want_ change, and you _will_ get it. I promise. I'm helping you."

"I don't want to drag you down with me. You've come so far."

"Drag me down? The day I get out of here, I'm running to my parents and spending as much time as I can. I miss them so much. There is no way drugs will control me anymore, and you should feel the same-"

"But I don't have what you have! I don't have a supporting family, I don't have comforting friends-"

"You have me. You'll always have me." Miley said, cutting me off.

"You know what I mean."

"I think you need to open your eyes and get the whole picture, because right now I think you are only looking through a lens. You aren't seeing everything I can see."

"How?" I inquired.

"You talk about your sister Madison a lot, you must be close with her."

"We're close, but she's quiet. She doesn't usually come to me for advice and stuff because-" I choked, " I was never home, I was doing drugs." That's when tears started falling.

"But you'll be home now. I bet the day you get home, she will have missed you so much. You should take her out to a pizza place or arcade or something and just have fun with her. Show her how much you missed her too. She'll be so thankful for it and she will be so glad to have a sister like you."

Miley was right. Madison always was the last person on my mind, yet in reality, I miss her the most. I don't miss my father. I certainly don't miss Dallas. I miss Madison. I'll have to make it up to her somehow.

"Go to the main office and ask to make a phonecall. Forget the paparazzi. Family comes first." Miley said, but I was already running to the main office.

I saw the lady at the front desk who probably was the one to sell me out.

"Hello, Demi. What can I do for you?"

"Can I use the phone to call my little sister. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry, we don't allow patients to associate with-"

"Please! I need to speak with her."

She sighed. "Give me a moment." She went through a door and headed down the hall. I heard low whispering but heard the most brief "yes."

She came back and handed me the phone. "5 minutes, and you have to stay in this room."

I nodded and took the phone and dialed the number.

I knew if the phone was to be picked up, my dad would answer. So I was praying for voicemail.

_Hey! You've reached the Lovatos. Leave a message._

"Hi.. everyone. It's Demi. Well, my reason of calling is well, I wanted to see how Madison was doing. I'm really missing you and I hope when I return we can spend a lot of time together. That's it really... I have to go but maybe we'll talk soon. Bye."

I heard a small click and knew that my call was just recorded. I went to hand the phone back to the receptionist and noticed a small smirk on her lips.

"It's you, isn't it?" She looked at me innocently. "You are the one who is feeding information to that paparazzi! You just have to be, you are the first person I ever encountered in here and the next day the place is swarmed. I'm sure happy that I didn't say anything too personal because I bet you are selling whatever I say to them. Aren't you?" I yelled, getting closer to her with each word.

"Security!" She yelped.

"I'm leaving, but watch out." I left before security ever reached the office.

Anna passed me in the hall, obviously interested in the yelling.

"Was that you?" She asked. I nodded. "You insulting a staff member-"

"I had to make a phone call and she recorded it to sell to the paparazzi! How can I not get mad?"

"I assure you that she isn't doing that."

"I can assure you she is. Why else is the place swarmed? People are dying to get the newest information about my treatment from her. She can't be trusted!"

"I believe she can. Please return to your room."

"Fine. But one day, when there isn't new information on me. She'll go after Miley. I'm surprised she hasn't done it yet." I left the hall to go to my room, but heard the click again and glanced down the hall to see a tape recorder recording my every word. Miley was doomed, and I was to blame.


End file.
